Anchor
by meangreen
Summary: This takes place in the beginning of the Spring of 1865 when the hard work is needed to slowly bring Tara back to life. Certain circumstances brings Rhett to the plantation and the help he provides Scarlett may even make her hero worship transfer from Ashley to him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I'm glad I had the initial amount of reviews that I did. It gave me the information I needed to edit and make the story more plausible. I know now the main thing I need to improve on when writing is definitely editing lol. The timeline of the story is meant to take place around the beginning of spring in 1865, when most of the work was done to slowly bring Tara back to life. Thanks again! _

Anchor

She stood up only for a moment to look at the sunset as it branded the sky. Scarlett wanted so badly to look away, but the Georgia sunset suddenly brought her back to a much more simple time. Back when the Tarleton twins courted her and her dresses were far more elegant than the frock she wore at the moment. She ran her blistered hand over her face to wipe off the grime of the day's work. She was never one for looking too far into the sky. But at the moment, she could not turn away from the orange, Southern sun setting in the West.

Suddenly, she was violently pulled out of her reverie as she heard horse hooves behind her. Scarlett was barely hiding the shaking of her hands as she moved towards the side of the house and held the pistol that rested still in her skirts. She had hoped the last of the Yankees had moved on by now. Scarlett continued to move towards the sound and was soon approaching the front of Tara. She heard a man talking melodically to the horse he was dismounting. When she turned her gun on the shadow, she saw the large gleam of a smile aimed at her and recognized the strong force that stood before her. For a moment, she thought about pulling the trigger.

"Oh surely my dear, you are not at all still angry about our previous rendezvous."

There he was. Rhett Butler. Back again, looking like he had escaped from the wrath of the devil himself. His white collared shirt was ragged and unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Other than that, he looked just the same as when she last saw him. Rhett moved towards Scarlett's slim figure with his smile still wide, arms ready to embrace. Scarlett hurried towards him with something else in mind.

By the time they were inches away, Scarlett struck him with all the force she had left after her hard days work. Her slap momentarily ended that happy grin on Rhett's face.

"What gave you the nerve to return here, Captain Butler? After the way you left us! You are lucky if I don't kill you here and now. Though, I have not decided if I will let you past me without a bullet."

Rhett let out a roar in laughter. This was the Scarlett he missed and came all this way for. Even if she did not quite meet him half way, he just had to know.

"Captain Butler? Really! I had hoped we had passed such formalities since our last meeting, Mrs. Hamilton."

Rhett moved in closer at those last words, risking another attack to drink in the image of seeing Scarlett in the flesh once again. This was the woman that had plagued his mind since the day of their first meeting at Twelve Oaks. She was a mere lustful spirit to him at first. Over the years, their acquaintance and banter had won Rhett over. He finally had admitted to himself that the lonely island that is Rhett Butler had met his match and fallen in love with the green-eyed, spitfire from Georgia. Rhett's inner thoughts brought him back to that drunken night he came to the realization and the bar brawl he had started to take out his anger. For no intelligent man would ever fall in love with Scarlett O' Hara. He was damned to hell forever for loving Scarlett, because that's where she put all the men that were in love with her.

Scarlett knew the purpose of his long gaze and drew back her arm again. This time Rhett caught her at the wrist, "Scarlett, you surprise me! What a way to treat a poor soldier that has come so far for some familiar company." Rhett raised his brow at his last words and Scarlett wanted to scream. She yanked her hand back, panting and tried to slow her fast moving heartbeat. No other man could make her angrier than Rhett Butler. The gall he had to show up here, after leaving her to the Yankees and starvation. Scarlett remembered again the weapon in her skirts and thought it best to walk away from Rhett before she used it. Rhett's smile faded when Scarlett turned to walk away. It was not lost on him how thin and pale she had become. It was a risk coming back, but every day at war when it was not raining Yankee artillery, he worried how she was fairing. He knew now his fears were accurate.

Rhett followed Scarlett to the front porch of Tara. He attempted to follow Scarlett through the front door, but she slammed it in his face. Rhett had to laugh at this. Perhaps it would take a while for her to forgive him, he thought as he opened the door to enter.

"My, my I never believed I would see the day Mrs. Hamilton's manners would get even worse."

Scarlett shot him a backwards glance and then entered the kitchen to take command of dinner. Rhett was close behind her. In the kitchen, Careen was cutting vegetables in preparation for dinner.

"Careen, you remember Captain Butler from Twelve Oaks. He is yet another burdensome soldier we are to tend to," Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Rhett during this introduction. Rhett smirked at this. It all really was just the spark he craved when he set out for shelter at Tara.

"Why, hello Captain Butler. Pleased to see you once again. Miss Melly will be pleased to see you."

"And I will be pleased to see Mrs. Wilkes as well. I take it she and her boy made a full recovery?" Rhett had directed this question to Scarlett, but she was still busy shooting Rhett angry glares and occasionally working on dinner.

Careen answered for her sister, "Why yes, Captain Butler. Beau is just fine and Mrs. Wilkes is-"

Scarlett interrupted the casual exchange. "Alive! No thanks to you Captain Butler!"

"My dear, Mrs. Hamilton surely you understand the causes' need for more able bodied men? Really, I am shocked," Scarlett remembered the comment he had made in Atlanta before about being the only man that was not too young or too old to entertain her. The thrilling memories only angered Scarlett more. She had needed him that night he took liberties with her and then left.

"Yes I am surprised to see you have survived the war thus far! I had rather hoped you would truly honor the South and suffer a soldier's death!"

Rhett chuckled softly, "Well I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear."

Melanie came into view at that moment. She had made the fateful climb down the stairs to greet the family's rescuer. "I cannot believe my own eyes! Not only did you save us from Atlanta, but you came back to see to our safety! You really are too kind, Captain Butler!

Rhett's face softened at the sight of Melanie, "Yes Mrs. Wilkes. I had to be sure all my gallant efforts were not all in vain, of course." Rhett kissed the hand of Mrs. Wilkes. A gesture that seemed genuine and that Rhett only reserved for the likes of a lady like Mrs. Wilkes. Scarlett watched the scene before her and shook her head in disbelief. What an act Rhett could put on!

Scarlett scorned Melanie, "Really Melly, you are such a Ninny! You will catch your death if you do not return to your bed at this instant!"

Melanie's face grew pale the longer she held herself up. "Well I had to see the great Captain Butler for myself. But I am afraid I must see to Beau now."

"I will see you back to your room," Scarlett walked Melanie up the stairs carefully. She was trying to end the scene between her and Rhett. It was obvious how Rhett disrespected her. He made it clear every time Melanie was near. He never treated Scarlett with the same manners and it annoyed her to know end. Besides, Melanie would catch her death if she kept this up! She knows she is supposed to be on bed rest after her fainting spell in the fields.

***********************************************************************MG*******************************************************************************************

The ghosts of the war haunted the O'Hara table this evening. Silence fell upon the group of refugees at Tara. The feeling in the room was dark and desolate. It was one thing seeing the plantation decaying from the inside out, but the inhabitants of the home seemed to be suffering from the same decay as well. The dinner consisted of old vegetables in a stew. Rhett sat at the head of the table and Scarlett was at the other end looking anywhere but in Rhett's direction. Scarlett's sisters were situated at the side of the table. Wade was seated firmly next to Rhett. The little boy had missed his attention and Rhett had to admit he missed little Wade Hampton almost as much as his vixen of a mother. Rhett's gaze fell on Scarlett most of the evening. She seemed to avoid his eyes, as if embarrassed.

Scarlett acknowledged that this was not the kind of fix she wanted Rhett to see her in. She was ashamed that he saw her and her family like this. But it was a fact at this point and he would be treated as nothing more than the other injured soldiers that stumbled upon Tara.

Gerald O' Hara stumbled into the room towards the end of the meal. He pointed a shaking finger towards Scarlett." Why Katie Scarlett, you have so quickly taken your father's spot at the head of the table. I will have your mother teach you a lesson or two in manners, young lady."

At this statement, Scarlett's face fell and she tried to humor her father, "Yes Pa, I am now finished. Please take your seat." Rhett watched Scarlett rise from the table and did not miss the look of utter sadness on her face.

Gerald looked at Rhett with confusion, "It seems we have a new guest this evening. And who might you be young soldier?" Rhett looked at Scarlett's father with the same look of confusion. Surely Gerald O'Hara was not that inebriated during their last meeting. Back in Atlanta, Gerald had warned Rhett to keep himself and his terrible reputation away from his daughter. It ended with an enjoyable night of cards and drinking. Rhett also knew Gerald had been acquainted with him at the Twelve Oaks ball as well. The old man did not seem right in his mind.

"Surely you remember me, Mr. O'Hara. I am Captain Butler of Charleston. We had met at Twelve Oaks a few years back," Rhett replied.

Gerald's eyes flickered with recognition, "Oh yes! Twelve Oaks truly is the most grandeur of all plantations in the county. Mr. Wilkes has it looking better than ever this season. Would you not agree?"

Rhett was silent at this. He had seen Twelve Oaks on the way here. The land was nothing more than ruins. Surely, Scarlett's father should be aware of this. Suellen and Careen rose from the table to take flight of Gerald's behavior.

Mammy came into the dining area, "I will ah take young Mista Hamilton to bed now Miz Scarlett."

"Can't I stay up late with Capn Butler, mother please?" Wade cried.

Scarlett looked down at her son and replied sternly, "No Wade, you must get to bed now!"

The tears glistened in Wade's eyes and Scarlett chose to ignore them. Mammy took Wade in her arms and gave the Captain a warning glare as she took Wade to his room. This left only Rhett, Scarlett, and Gerald in the room.

"I do believe I will have a bit of brandy now Scarlett,"

Scarlett let out a low sigh. She looked more exhausted than Rhett had ever seen her. "Pa, you know that we have run out. I'm sorry. We will go into town later for more."

At this, Gerald's expression changed. "You have been getting into your Pa's drink again, haven't you? Mrs. O' Hara will not have it! We have raised you better than that, Katie!"

"Yes of course, Pa." Scarlett nodded, going along with her father's nonsense. Suddenly, Gerald took the nearest glass to him and hurled it to the ground. This sent it smashing into several pieces.

"Well if you know, then you must change yours ways!" Gerald yelled.

Rhett had never heard Mr. O'Hara yell at his family this way, "Mr. O'Hara, why don't I help you to bed now, you must be exhausted!"

"Pork can help me. Won't you please Pork?" Pork came in from the shadows. "Yes sah. I will help yah now. There, there Mr. O' Hara."

On the way up the stairs, Rhett could hear Gerald babble more about Mrs. O'Hara and brandy and the night's air. Rhett shook his head at the sight. When his eyes returned to the dining area, he found Scarlett picking up each piece of glass that her father had shattered onto the floor. Scarlett was right, he left her to this. She had made it this far and was keeping her family in line, this was clear. But Rhett could see the exhaustion in her face. All of this was breaking her, just like the glass that was in pieces on the floor.

Rhett bent down near Scarlett and helped her pick up the pieces. Scarlett had been so embarrassed and mortified by the scene; she only prayed that Rhett would keep his mouth shut, just this once. He seemed to oblige and silently helped her clean up the mess. Scarlett thought about what trash he must think she and her family was. What a sight it must be to see the O' Hara family go from wealthy plantation owners to table scraps and insanity. Rhett tried to take some of the pieces of glass from Scarlett and she pulled her hand away as if stung, "No. I can get this myself! I don't need your help Rhett!"

"Indeed. And what a fine state you seem to be keeping things in."

Scarlett threw the pieces she had in her hand back on the floor. "You will leave this house now! You are a cad and black hearted wretch!"

She had suddenly started to sniffle and cry as she set out to clean the mess again. Rhett's eyes softened at the noise he heard coming from Scarlett. She was still just as scared as the girl he saved from Atlanta. No, she was not alright. Rhett then reached out and surrounded Scarlett with his arms. He then slowly raised them both to their feet. At this, Scarlett began to sob into Rhett's shirt.

"Don't you dare mock me now, Rhett Butler or I will kill you."

Rhett hushed her and continued to hold her. He ran his hands through her knotted hair. "Don't worry, my dear." At his kind words, Scarlett completely broke down into louder sobs. She pulled at Rhett's shirt and cried out her burdens to him in one breath.

"It has been so terrible, Rhett. Father is out of his mind. We barely have any help with the crops. The entire house was raided and we have reached starvation. How am I supposed to feed an entire family when nothing is here? I can't do this any more!"

Rhett braved a kiss on Scarlett's forehead, then on her cheek. Scarlett looked up at him expecting more. She wanted to forget her burdens and wanted Rhett to once again be the thrilling beau he was in Atlanta. He lifted her chin up gently to force her eyes to gaze into his. "Where is your mother, Scarlett?"

With little movement or emotion in her face, Scarlett replied, "She is dead. She died before I arrived here from Atlanta."


	2. Chapter 2

_I always said if I posted anything on here, I would update as often as possible but I'm off to a terrible start. Whoops lol. Forgive me; I am in the middle of moving at the moment. Please read and review and let me know what you think!_

Anchor: Chapter 2

Scarlett woke up to the sound of busy voices about Tara that were awake before her. Since the arrival of Rhett, she was no longer the first one up and shouting orders. Though, Rhett tend to receive help through charm instead of fear. She looked out her bedroom window and watched her family beneath her. Everyone was gathered close to the house, ready to embark on another day's worth of labor. Scarlett shook her head at the scene of Rhett talking to Suellen. No doubt flirting with her until she felt compelled to work in the fields as a favor to the handsome blockade runner. They then scattered across the land like ants on a mission and the scene brought a certain level of hope to Scarlett.

She made her way down the stairs swiftly to take command of the work outside. Her path came to a halt when a certain restless, scallywag blocked her exit.

"Well, Mrs. Hamilton how nice of you to join us. I was coming to check on you to be sure you were awake and that you weren't planning on dreaming of old and lifeless beaux from the past all day. Really! You must learn to pull your weight around here," Rhett teased.

It did not seem to matter what he said, it always made Scarlett angry and she was starting to notice that this may have been his aim when he addressed her. He had only been there a week and she was still not used to his carelessness concerning every matter at hand.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, pull my weight! I was here to keep the place from burning to the ground! You may not recall since you left me with a few sickly women and children to tend to!"

Rhett laughed at this quickly and with a strange sound in his throat.

Scarlett made an attempt to get past Rhett and he went from left to right in a dance to entrap her in front of him. "If you would be so kind as to step aside, Rhett!"

"I know you miss dancing with me, my dear but this is not at all the time or place."

Scarlett looked up at Rhett with unrestrained anger and pushed on his chest to propel him out of her way. Rhett lifted his arms up in surrender and held his sardonic grin as he finally allowed her to pass and watched her storm out the front door. It was not normal this relationship he had with that spirited woman. He loved to make her angry and she always fell for the bait all too quickly.

************************************************************************MG****************************************************************************************

The sun beamed down on the inhabitants of Tara by noon and they were all hard at work on the plantation. All of them picking cotton and restoring the land so that all that had died on the plantation could come back to life under the spring sun. Rhett had managed to pick more cotton than most everyone by midday. Scarlett noticed this and could almost take back all of the curse words she had said about him. But then she was usually reminded of his several shortcomings. She assumed he felt his help was penance for leaving her alone to the Yankees.

Suellen, Careen, and Melanie had all began to go to him for questions and directions. They believed the Captain to be a much more approachable leader at Tara. But they all knew that even he answered to Scarlett. As strong of a man as Rhett was, Scarlett had the name and ownership of the land that no one else possessed. She also had the Irish temper and fire of her father that no one dared to oppose.

By this time, she was quite a distance away from the house, picking frantically and trying to show that Rhett was not the only one who could make a dent in the labor around Tara. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and seated herself slowly on the ground. Scarlett had worked herself to the point of panting and wiped the perspiration from her sunburned face.

"For shame Scarlett! Of course I come over here only to find you taking a break!"

Scarlett placed her hand on her chest and stood up in an instant, surprised at another one of Rhett's unexpected greetings. Once the shock had left her face, there was a mean cat-like glare she gave to Rhett before turning her back to continue her work. She looked down at her work, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. "I would have to say the same for you! You don't appear to be working at the moment!"

Rhett had to laugh at this. "You are quite a distance from the rest of us. Were you planning on taking this mile stretch on your own?" He then raised the pail of water he had in his hand and offered it to Scarlett. "Here, it is far too hot out. You need some water. "

Scarlett pushed the pail back towards Rhett and continued picking. "I suggest you worry about yourself, Captain!"

"Back to Captain again, I see. I really had thought after our passionate history we were far past that, my dear."

Scarlett balled her fist and faced Rhett in a fighting stance. "I assure you there was never any passion in our history. If I recall correctly, you kissed me and I hit you. An act I am more than willing to repeat if you do not leave my sight this instant!"

"So you do wish to relive that kiss? I believe any kiss with you is worth such a violent act!"

Scarlett's face was now a deep shade of red; a color that was not only caused by the Georgia heat. She quickly realized her mistake in wording and was now balancing a line between rage and embarrassment. "You had better leave, Captain! Before I act out on the latter!"

Rhett's grin only grew wider at her anger. He held up the pail to her again. "Come now, just drink some water and I will leave you alone. I can't have you fainting in the sun like Aunt Pitty."

Scarlett pushed past him again. _How many times did she have to run from him?_ She thought. Scarlett's mind was running faster than her feet and she tripped over a branch and headed face first into the ground. Rhett was too focused on her not to catch her in time. He grabbed her around the waist before she met the dirt and pulled her to him. There was a silent moment between the two for a few seconds as they both looked at each other. This was then interrupted by Rhett's laughter as he released her. "You are a stubborn creature, aren't you? Most people do drink water."

"Why are you even here! To torture me, no doubt!"

Rhett ignored her question. He had no plans to let her know why he had really made his retreat to Tara. These were questions he was not ready to answer and so he kept his mind on the matter at hand. He was growing impatient with her. It was already too much for all of them to take on with the shortage of help and lack of physical strength that lived on Tara. He looked down at her sternly and reprimanded her with his gaze. "Scarlett! I am no longer asking. We do not have the time or resources to carry you back to the house because of your stubbornness." He lifted the water to her face. Scarlett gave him a sour look and took the pail from him. She gulped a good amount of the water in one intake of breath and then shoved it towards his chest. "There! Now leave my sight!"

Rhett smiled as he finally walked away and left Scarlett to herself.

******************************************************************MG************************************************************************************************

The end of the work day had brought the same physical exhaustion to Scarlett this evening. She did have to admit though that a lot of the mental weight that had been placed on her before felt much lighter now. She glanced over at Rhett in the dining area of the kitchen as he indulged in Brandy and cigars with her father. They were both pensively staring at the cards in their hands as Rhett was sharing the tales of his grand blockading adventures. She had no idea how to subdue her father's delirium before. Perhaps all that he needed was another obnoxious man around for him to waste energy on. Scarlett had always felt much more serious than those that surrounded her and this night she did especially.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rhett and Gerald began to sing old Irish lullabies. Scarlett raised herself from her chair and stormed over to the table.

"Hush, you two will wake up Wade and Beau. You know half the house is asleep and they all have to rise early tomorrow as well!" Rhett smiled up at Scarlett, in no way afraid of her wrath, only entertained.

Gerald looked up at his daughter with a familiar lost look, "You know you aren't to be messin' with the men of the house Katie! We are in the middle of a wager. Now if you please go find your mother and say your prayers before you turn in!"

At any mention of her mother, Rhett found that was usually his queue to try and remove Gerald from Scarlett. He stood up and pushed in his chair to excuse himself from the table "Well now Gerald, Scarlett does make a fine point. We are due for an early rising in the morning."

Gerald slammed his cards on the table, "Ah it twas nothing but a full house anyways! You please see to it that little Katie gets to bed as well, Captain!" Gerald patted Rhett on the arm as he retired up the stairs to his room. Rhett then turned to Scarlett with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Do not look at me like that Rhett Butler. You are still a guest in this house and you should know to keep your manners!"

Rhett took a puff of his cigar. "I did not say anything at all, my pet. You are the one suggesting such vulgar ideas."

"You are the most…conceited…awful…."

"Really, you are too tired to even properly quarrel with me. I believe you have earned a drink. Do you care to join me?"

The wheels in Scarlett's head were turning at this idea. She did need a drink, but the thought of sharing one with Rhett sounded like it may be more trouble than it was worth. Rhett had a way of making even the simplest activities incredibly difficult. She let out a long sigh and then followed Rhett into her father's office. "Only one, then I must get up to bed and check on Wade."

Rhett nodded and poured Scarlett a brandy. She picked up the weathered crystal glass and downed the liquid in one gulp. Rhett raised his eyebrows at this, "Dare I say you were in desperate need for a drink?"

"I am just tired. And my mind is elsewhere."

Rhett pulled the old leather chair closer to Scarlett's." Please do tell. I am curious to know what I missed."

Scarlett had a flash of the man's face that she had murdered only months before. She was no where near ready to share what happened. She had mostly expected to take this secret to her grave and felt only Melanie could keep her word on this. She tried to hide it, but there was an eerie expression on her face that she could not hide. Not from Rhett anyways.

Scarlett's voice suddenly went into a harsh tone to change the subject. "Nothing that concerns you, Rhett! What I am most curious to know myself is why it is that you came back?"

"Well, there were some locals that were aware of my dealings and a nice plantation like this is really the perfect hideout for an old varmint like me."

_Of course he came here only to save his own hide_, Scarlett thought. For an odd reason, her mind drifted back to the kiss he had left her with and the words he had said. Apart of her had thought they were true and wondered what it would be like to have a beau like Rhett Butler in her grasp. It must be nothing more than attraction though. Rhett Butler was not the type of man to be lovesick like her first husband had been.

"Well it's not just that. Of course, I thought about it and I knew you might kill all the poor souls on this plantation had I not come to prevent such a massacre." Rhett flashed a smile at her and she worked hard to contain her own smile, before giving in and freeing the expression.

"In that case you came just in time. I'm not sure how long I would have kept from putting Suellen in her rightful place. I do believe you have done a good job in clearing her from my path."

Rhett laughed at this, "Well, she seems to listen to me. Perhaps you should try being nice." Scarlett joined in this laughter and found herself in a position she had not been in far too long. She felt comfortable laughing and drinking with Rhett.

"Oh I do not think any one should allow you to be the kind of nice that you are to those poor girls. If only they knew what a cad you were, they would not give you the time of day. Good thing Suellen is betrothed or she may have her sights set on you."

Rhett's eyes were filled with amusement. "Careful Scarlett, it almost sounds like you are jealous."

"Oh nonsense, you go right ahead and flirt with who you wish. I pity the lady who would be thick-headed enough to fall for you."

This eventually became a habit for the two. They both worked to the point of exhaustion during the day and then Scarlett would tolerate Rhett's mocking and teasing at night over a few drinks. They fell into this pattern easily. Having someone to talk to suddenly made Scarlett a lot easier to deal with for the other refugees at Tara.

"


End file.
